


the taste of silk.

by bluejune



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angels, Angst, Character Death, M/M, OKAY but the death doesn't like... happen, Road Trips, it's in the past, jjp is complicated, tbh probably some rlly inaccurate shit w the angels lmao, the first chapter is a prologue kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejune/pseuds/bluejune
Summary: “I heard you can see angels,” Jaebum said.Slowly, Mark looked up from his shitty school lunch. He stared at Jaebum, squinting. Taking him in. He shrugged and said, “Well, I’m seeing you right now, so.”Jaebum made a face of disgust.





	the taste of silk.

**Author's Note:**

> what is life and what's it got to do with love?

Jaebum knew he was getting desperate. He knew this wasn’t a good idea. He knew that everything he heard could’ve been absolute bullshit. But he had to try. He was running out of options. 

 

So, a week before graduation, he found himself approaching Mark Tuan at lunch. He was sitting alone in the back, which wasn’t surprising. He’d gone to school with Mark since seventh grade, and he had never had many friends. Really, everyone was kind of afraid to talk to him. Because-

 

“I heard you can see angels,” Jaebum said. 

 

Slowly, Mark looked up from his shitty school lunch. He stared at Jaebum, squinting. Taking him in. He shrugged and said, “Well, I’m seeing you right now, so.”

 

Jaebum made a face of disgust, sending Mark into a fit of high-pitched, kind of forced laughter. Jaebum wasn’t amused.

 

“Who’d you hear that from?” Mark asked once he’d recovered, turning his attention back to his lunch. It was soggy, three dollar pizza with a really small carton of chocolate milk that had a pun on the back. 

 

“Uh, everyone. Doesn’t matter. Can you?”

 

He took a bite of his pizza and nodded. “See them, talk to them. Yeah.” 

 

Suddenly, Jaebum felt anxious. “Can you.. Can you prove it, or something?” Mark sighed and put the pizza down, looking up to meet his eyes. Jaebum tried to keep his hands from shaking under the table. 

 

“Short answer: no. Why? Think I’m crazy?”

 

Jaebum sort of snorted, sort of sighed. “I’m about to sound a lot crazier. I… I need you to bring me to one.”

 

Now, Mark was interested. He frowned, leaning forward. “I’m sorry, what?” 

 

Jaebum swallowed and tried to keep his expression confident. “I need you to take me to Raphael. The angel of healing. He  _ is  _ the angel of healing, right?” His hands were definitely shaking now. Shaking, sweating- the whole bit. 

 

“Uh, yeah. He goes by Jackson nowadays, but-”

 

“Can you bring me to him? Please.” 

 

Mark looked conflicted. That was understandable. Especially if it was all bullshit, and he’d been keeping up with this lie since he moved there. A thought that had been keeping Jaebum up for the past week. 

 

He cleared his throat. “Well.. For one thing, he lives in Pennsylvania. Like, a forest there, though. Last time I checked. So we would have to drive there, unless you have money for two plane tickets. And.. I don’t know you.” Right. That.

 

“I can drive us,” Jaebum said immediately. He would do anything for this. 

 

Mark sighed. “Why the fuck do you need to go see Jackson, anyway? How do you even know-”

 

“I need him to revive someone for me.” This took Mark by surprise. Really, this whole interaction took Mark by surprise. 

 

He coughed. “I’m sorry, you need him to  _ what? _ ” 

 

Instead of answering, because Mark definitely understood him, Jaebum chose to stare down at his shaking, sweaty hands. This was such a fucking bad idea. 

 

“That’s.. A lot. I don’t know if he’ll do it for you-”

 

“I’ll do anything. I need this,” he heard himself saying. His voice sounded.. Odd. Desperate. 

 

Silence fell between them. Mark thinking, Jaebum praying. He  _ needed _ this. This was his last solution. If it didn’t work, he didn’t know what he’d do. Maybe something stupid. Something involving a quiet, dark night and an empty bridge and a sea of concrete-

 

“When do you want to leave?” Mark said, like if he didn’t force out the words now he’d back out. Jaebum could physically feel a weight lift from his shoulders. He breathed out a sigh of relief. 

 

“Oh my  _ God, _ ” he whispered, shaking his head in disbelief. “Thank you. Fuck, thank you so much.”

 

Mark started to gather the trash from his lunch. “Look. After graduation, we’ll tell our parents we’re going on a short senior road trip. Give them some bullshit about friendship and coming of age and, I don’t know, finding ourselves before college. We’ll take, like, a week in June and drive down there. I’ll take you to Jackson but I can’t guarantee you shit, okay?” He said it all in one breath, sounding just as desperate as Jaebum. 

 

Jaebum nodded frantically. “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds great. Give me your number so we can work the rest of this out.” 

 

As Mark typed his number into Jaebum’s phone, he carefully asked, “So.. You need to revive someone, huh?” 

 

Jaebum nodded again. Mark passed his phone back to him. “Can I ask.. Who?” he said. 

 

An odd feeling filled Jaebum’s chest, his heart. Something between sadness and content at the thought of him. Something between how he felt during their last kiss and how he felt when they first met. “My boyfriend. Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung.” 

 

Mark’s expression was unreadable. “Oh,” was all he said. And then, “Was he the one that… last year..?”

 

“Yes. That was him.”

 

Finally, it was Mark’s turn to feel nervous. “I’m.. I’m so sorry for your loss-”

 

“Don’t be. You’re helping me, that’s more than anyone else can say.” He tried not to sound bitter. 

 

There was a loaded silence as Mark got up and threw away the remains of his lunch. Jaebum could hear his own pulse. He felt so scared and excited at once.  _ June.  _

 

Mark returned, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. Before he left, he turned to him. “Jaebum,” he said, voice firm. Jaebum looked up. The look in Mark’s eyes was.. Intense. “I need you to trust me. Through this whole thing. Okay? Because I’m trusting you not to fuckin’ murder me on the way to Pennsylvania because you’re, like, the only one that doesn’t think I’m insane and-”

 

Jaebum touched his arm, stopping him mid-ramble. “Mark,” he said softly, “I trust you. Okay?” 

 

Again, his expression was unreadable. He tugged his arm away and nodded before practically sprinting away. 

 

Jaebum sighed. An odd mixture of bliss and anxiety washed over him. As terrible of an idea as this was, it was the only way. This was it. This was going to bring Jinyoung back, and if it didn’t- 

 

He shook his head, trying to keep thoughts like that out of his head. For good. He couldn’t question this anymore. As of this moment, they had to trust each other. He trusted Mark Tuan. The boy who could see angels. 

 

Again, he sighed to himself. 

 

_ June.  _

**Author's Note:**

> wow! okay! so this fic is gonna be something else. the second chapter probably won't be out for a while because i really want to have stuff prewritten! but i wanted to post this! even though i hate it! tysm for reading and please stick around <33


End file.
